There is a Future
by Diva Actress
Summary: Sequel to How Could it Happen to Me? I'm not sure where this is going, but everyone seemed to enjoy the first one, and I enjoyed writing it. It helped me deal with life. Please R&R! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is the start of the sequel to "How Could it Happen To Me?" I'm not sure where I'm going with this, and I was going to wait a month or two until writing it, but I couldn't resist! Anyway, I'm not writing the disclaimer on any further chapters, because I'm Diva Actress, and not Jonathan Larson.

**Line**- Latasha is 14 years old

Latasha sat in front of her vanity mirror, brushing through her hair. After one final glance at her outfit of choice and an approving nod, she went into the kitchen area to eat her breakfast.

Since the time of her adoption, Maureen's cancer had returned once, and they attacked it with vigor so that it was once again in remission.

"Morning Mommy," Latasha said when she entered the kitchen to find Maureen.

"Morning baby," Maureen replied, handing over the bowl of Lucky Charms she had just poured for herself.

"Mamma already at work?" Latasha asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yep, gosh, I can't wait until this case is finished."

"Me too, then hopefully life will go back to normal." Both girls giggled at this, knowing that what they called "normal" would pass as insanity for others.

"So, you ready for high school?"

"Yeah, the real question is, is the high school ready for me?"

"Well whether it is or not, you need to be there in forty-five minutes, and it's a fifteen minute subway ride, and ten minutes of walking to the subway."

"Yes, yes, we have plenty of time. OH! Can I go to a community theater audition after school today? They're looking for a teenager with dance and singing capabilities for this non-profit show."

"I'm sure you can, but just remember, Pookie and I still want a "B" average little girl, well Pookie still wants one."

**Line**

Latasha found herself standing outside of the high school. She was waiting for her friend, Alyssa to arrive. Alyssa arrived just as the warning bell rang, and they headed off to their homeroom together, comparing the schedules they had been sent over the summer.

"Oh looks like we have art second period, and choir fourth, oh! we have drama together eighth too!" Alyssa exclaimed.

"Aly, you do know that this isn't the final copy, right?"

"Yes well, I didn't do any schedule changes, did you?"

"No, but that doesn't mean one of our schedules didn't get jumbled up because someone else did."

"You know what; I hate the school system for that! Think we could get your mom to help plan a protest about that?"

"I don't see why we couldn't. I had planned a much more meaningful protest, did you know that they don't serve anything vegetarian here?!"

"I know! It's an outrage! Oh we have to shut-up now, damn our school system."

"Good morning homeroom, I'm glad to see that most everyone made it here today. Some probably forgot and slept in today. Anyway, I'm going to pass out your schedules, and then you can have the remaining time to catch up with all your friends who no doubt have some interesting tales to share with you as well."

"Mr. Frost is _so_ cool!" Alyssa whispered. Latasha nodded in agreement. As soon as both girls had their affirmed and permanent schedules in front of them they immediately compared.

"Okay, so now we have first period science, we still have art second, oh, rats; we don't have third, same class, different teachers. We have choir fourth still, lunch, six period English, and eighth period drama. But we won't see each other fifth or seventh. We might've if you weren't such a math nerd, miss I'm taking advanced algebra my freshman year!" The bell for first period rang, and arm in arm, the two walked off to science.

**Line**

"How was school?" Maureen asked when Latasha entered the apartment and deposited her bag on the floor.

"I guess it was okay. Can I go to the audition, what did Mama say?"

"She said it was fine, but that if you got a part, you couldn't audition for the fall play at school. Especially since your dance studio called earlier today, they want you to be Clara in the _Nutcracker_."

"Are you serious? I mean, I've never heard of an African American Clara before, I was sure that the part would go to Jeannie or Lynn!"

"Yes, I'm damn serious!" Latasha let out a squeal of excitement. "Don't get too worked up, you still have that audition, if you still want to go..."

"Of course I want to go!" Latasha quickly ran to change into her leotard and grabbed her character shoes. "Okay, I'm ready!"

"Do you have music?"

"Yes, in my bag, same piece I almost always use."

"Okay, do you want me to come with?" Latasha nodded ever so slightly with a huge grin spread across her face. "Well then, let's go!"

**Line**

So that's the first chapter! I came up with the title on my own in my geometry or biology class after a test or something. So sorry, no one gets the dedication. I am however accepting ideas from ya'll, so send them with your reviews! If I use them, you'll be given a shout-out, and if they're really good, or I really like them, I might just give you a chapter dedication! Diva


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter. I had to come up with a show, and low and behold, I found a musical...giggles to self. So here it is!  
**Line**

Maureen and Latasha raced through the subway system. They reached the audition office just in time; open auditions were just about to close applications for the day.

"Okay, so just fill this out, and take a seat or warm-up, Todd will call you when it's your turn." Latasha went and filled out the form.

_Name: _Latasha Asia Johnson-Jefferson

_Age: _14_Sex:_ Female

_Desired Role: _Any

_Will you play a part of the opposite sex:_ Yes

_Experience (list any stage experience: dance, singing, acting, ect.):_ Dance lessons (three years), Choir(five years), _Taming of the Shrew_(Tavern Maid, Widow, Servant), _Romeo and Juliet_(Juliet), _Annie_(Pepper), and _Seven Brides for Seven Brothers_( Martha).

_Conflicts:_ School, Nutcracker rehearsal(starts in September).

_Thank you for auditioning! BREAK A LEG!_

Latasha returned the form to the lady behind the desk.

"So, what exactly are they doing?" Maureen asked.

"A charity performance of _Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat_ for a children's hospital. A place for kids with cancer and other diseases." Maureen smiled and squeezed Latasha's knee.

"I'm proud of you."

"Thanks Mommy." Latasha slid out of her seat and onto the floor sitting with her legs in a straddle position. She leaned over first to her right and then to her left, ending with her chest stretched forward, resting on the floor. "I like doing charity plays, but the audition places are always so dusty," Latasha said, sitting back up right, her leotard top covered with dirt and dust. Maureen chuckled behind her hand. "Mommy, it isn't funny!" Latasha scolded as she swept at the dust and dirt.

"Your Mama is having a cleaning influence on you," Maureen said. "Did you remember a ponytail holder?"

"I put a package of them in my bag earlier this week. Yeah, I have more than one." Latasha stood up and lifted her right foot above her head.

"Show off," Maureen mumbled. "Mimi could do that too, I was always so jealous of her flexibility..."

"I'm sure I don't want to know for what reason."

"Your uncle Roger has been filling your head with dirty ideas again, hasn't he?"

"What ever do you mean?" Latasha lifted her left leg exactly as she had done with her right.

A half hour later, most of the others were filing out of the building.

"Joanna Smith, Bridget Taylor, Latasha Jefferson Johnson, and Linda Swanson," Todd called from the stage door.

"This is it sweetie, break a leg!" Maureen cheered. With that, Latasha and the other four girls disappeared onto the stage.

"All right with is a not for profit show, just making sure you all are aware of that. I'm Todd, I'm the stage manager. Our director is Jacob Mathews. Here's how this is going to work. Mr. Mathews will call you forward one at a time to sing your piece. Then together you'll be given the dance and singing portion to work on for fifteen minutes from the show itself. Everything good? Great. Well, break a leg ladies." With that Todd disappeared down the stairs and into the audience where the director was undoubtedly sitting.

"All right, let's see. Let's start with, how about you, what's your name?" The girl stepped forward and introduced herself as Linda Swanson. She sang _I Don't Know How to Love Him_ from _Jesus Christ Superstar_. Latasha listened intently having seen the musical a couple times with her moms. Linda was a tad off-key, but only on the higher notes. When she was finished singing the last note. The director thanked her. "Okay, let's hear, oh, you." Again the girl stepped forward.

"I'm Bridget Taylor." She nodded to the pianist, and _Tomorrow_ from _Annie_ was sung. As soon as she started singing, Latasha wondered why she was auditioning. You could hardly call what came out of her mouth singing.

"Uh, thank-you. We're going to cut you off there. Uh, next up let's go with you. What's your name?"

"Joanna Smith." She cleared her throat and nodded to the pianist. He started playing _RESPECT_. When she finished the director nodded. She had fairly good intonation, but barely projected.

"And that leaves you."

"I'm Latasha Johnson-Jefferson." I nodded confidently to the pianist, knowing that my piece will be the first time the director had heard it. I had sought permission to use this emotional song for my auditions, and I sang it with such passion that many people were astounded that such a small body could muster such power. "Your eyes as we said our goodbyes, can't get them out of my mind, and I find I can't hide. From your eyes, the ones that took me by surprise, the night you came into my life. Where there's moonlight, I see your eyes. How'd I let you slip away, when I'm longing so to hold you? Now I'd die for one more day, cause there's something I should've told you, there's something I should have told you, when I looked into your eyes. Why does distance make us wise? You were the song all along, and before the song dies. I should tell you, I should tell you, I have always loved you. You can see it in my eyes." I held the last note and let go at just the precise moment. They other girls looked at me with tears of their own, and I had to admit, I had a few trails from tears down my cheeks. The director wrote something on my audition sheet, and then sent Todd to take us to the rehearsal room to learn the music.

"You can just wait in the hall, however," Todd said, talking to Bridget. She nodded. "We'll come get you for the dance portion. Ladies, right this way." He led them to a small rehearsal room with a piano. A stocky woman with a big smile and welcoming eyes sat there playing a few idle keys out of boredom. "Alright, this is Ms. Mulberry, and she'll be teaching you the song and working with you for seven minutes then I'll come back and take you to the dance floor and teach you the steps. Now since Mr. Mathews has to evaluate how the others dance, the choreographer will be taking notes on how long it takes for you to learn and memorize the steps." With that, Todd left, presumably to go get the group of dancers to take them back to the stage.

**Line** Seven minutes later

After learning "Jacob and Sons" the three girls were led by Todd, picking up Bridget on the way to the studio.

"Okay, you all will be learning the dance for "Go Go Go Joseph". Our choreographers name is Kaydence Long." Todd opened a door, and a medium sized mirrored room with wooden floors lay before them. "This is the last group Kay." He left the room again.

Seven minutes later, Todd returned. "Okay, I hope you ladies are ready because it's go time," Todd said. "Time to go show the director." The girls went silently back onto the stage.

**Line**

That's the chapter, my chapter dedication goes to Saran VD for asking me to write in the audition. I'm still open to ideas guys, so if you have them, send them in! ALSO I OWN NONE OF THE SONGS OR SHOWS MENTIONED!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, you guys make a writer feel great, I loved all the reviews I got, but none of them contained any ideas! I'm serious guys; the last chapter was dedicated to Saran VD because she asked me to do something! That could be you with a future chapter! Also, at least one of you was wondering if Mimi was dead. The answer is yes; Mimi is tied for first place for my favorite characters, but the chances of her survival after that, are slim to none!

**Line**

"So how do you think you did?" Maureen asked, wrapping her arm around her daughter's shoulders.

"I think it went okay. So do you think Momma will be home when we get there?"

"We can hope. Why, do you have homework you need help with?"

"Not really, I have a paper for English that I started today during the ride home. I just wanted her to proof-read it."

"Ah-ha. Well, what do you say to picking up supper on the way home? Are you in the mood for Chinese?"

"Sure, just no meat. I'm a vegetarian."

"Yes, I know you are, and since your adoption I have only had a total of two cheeseburgers."

"Vegetable lo mien?"

"We'll get it family sized."

**Line**

"Hi Honey Bear, Hi Sweetie Pie. Do I smell vegetable lo mien?"

"Yes Momma, you do, Mommy and I picked it up on our way home from my audition."

"How did that go?"

"It was okay. Supposedly since it's for kids with cancer and other diseases, they're doing a ten to seventeen year old cast."

"Were there a lot of other girls?"

"There were quite a few. Today was the female audition, yesterday was the male audition."

"I see," Joanne said, getting herself a helping of lo mien. "What's on the agenda tonight? It's a Thursday, so it would be..."

"Pookie, she has English that she's doing."

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know that was homework."

"It's fine Momma; would you proof-read it for me?"

"Sure, bring it here." Joanne sat at the table, twirling her fork in her hand and looking over Latasha's paper. "This looks as if a professional could have written it. It's really good Sweetie."

**Line**

"So how were auditions?" Alyssa asked her during their first period science class.

"They were pretty good. We find out today if we have a call back, and casting goes up Monday."

"Ladies, if you are talking, you must already have Monday's assignment done."\

"Sorry Mrs. Newby. I was asking her a question about the assignment," Latasha said, covering the lie with ease. "Next time I'll be sure to ask you though."

"Don't let me catch you two talking again," Mrs. Newby said with a small smile.

**Line** the following Monday

"So are you coming home with me after school today?" Latasha asked during their lunch period.

"I don't see why not, my parents are both working. I hate the fact that my mother is a doctor and my father a dentist. I wish I had your parents...you can get away with skipping school once in a while, while with my mom, I actually have to be sick to the point where I'm throwing up, have a fever of over 100 degrees, or can't talk." Latasha laughed.

"Okay, but just so you know, Mommy and I are going to go see if I was cast or not around five, but I'm sure you'll be welcome to come."

Arm in arm the two girls left the cafeteria with one another, heading to the locker they shared.

**Line**

"Afternoon Mrs. Johnson."

"Hi Alyssa, how many times do I tell you to call me Maureen? My mother's name is Mrs. Johnson."

"Can Aly stay for dinner Mommy?"

"I don't see why not, as long as she won't mind your mother's cooking...Joanne insisted that she be allowed to cook tonight, and you know how well that turns out."

"I'm positive that it'll be better than eating Ramen for the fifth day in a row...I won't mind. It will be vegetarian though, won't it?"

"Yep, otherwise Latasha won't eat."

"Don't forget Mommy, were checking the cast lists at five tonight."

"I won't! Do you ladies have homework?"

"Only science lab write-up, but you know we won't get that done while we're together." Maureen laughed.

"No, I guess you're right!"  
**Line**

Maureen, Latasha and Aly were back at the theatre. With a slightly trembling finger, Latasha scrolled down the list of names, reading each role and the name of who got it in a whisper.

"Latasha, honey, you got Mrs. Potiphar and the Apache dancer! Honey that's great! First rehearsal is tomorrow at six."

"I'm also the narrator understudy!"

**Line**

So that's where this chapter is ending. I'll post more soon, prolly next week, Happy Easter everyone(who celebrates it)!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay guys, seriously, I'm battling writers block at the moment, and I need some ideas! PLEASE, I'm not above pouting like Maureen and begging (I'm pretty good at it too!) So this chapter is just to tide you over until someone sends me ideas, or I feel inspired.

**Line** Two weeks later

Latasha sat cross-legged on the couch eating a bowl of Ramen noodles. Joanne was with Maureen at one of her doctors appointments. Latasha flipped through the channels, searching for something to watch. Eventually she settled on inserting a Disney movie into the VCR and watching that. Pocahontas played across the screen and Latasha couldn't help but sing along with her favorite songs.

"Not watching _Pocahontas_ again, are you?" Collins chuckled, entering the apartment.

"And what if I am?" Collins shrugged. "What are you doing here anyways? Last I recalled Momma was pissed at you for teaching me anarchist ideas, for which I expressed in my history class and got a detention."

"Well, it just so happens, your momma asked me to stop by a check on you. You doing okay kiddo?"

"I'm perfectly fine, why? Did Mommy's cancer come back?" Latasha's voice grew panicked.

"I know as much as you, Joanne wouldn't say. I'm sure Maureen's fine though. She's a fighter. Do you wanna go get some dinner? It's getting close to eating time."

"Really? Since when is there an eating time for guys?"

"You listen to your mommy too much." He place his arm around her shoulders and led her to a small Italian café.

**Line**

Latasha laced her Pointe shoes up around her ankles, making sure they were tight and secure. She hadn't danced in them since the recital in early June, and already could tell that her feet were way out of shape. She pulled her hair into a bun, and then put on her leg warmers. It felt so nice to be back in dance class again.

Maureen had another doctor's appointment, so Mark had accompanied her to practice since Joanne didn't feel comfortable with Latasha going on the subway alone after 5pm.

She stretched and watched Mark's pained expression through the window as she sat in right splits, working on her flexibility. She smiled at him, and he returned her smile with a small grimace, causing her and Steph to laugh.

"Hey Latasha, who is that?" Steph asked, also hitting a right split.

"That's my uncle Mark...just be happy I got him to leave his camera at home."

**Line**

I told you it would be short! I'M OUT OF IDEAS!!!!!! UNTIL I GET SOME, I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE!!! PLEASE, IF YOU HAVE AN IDEA, SEND IT MY WAY!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Alright, I think I feel this deteriorating between my fingers, but everyone seems to be enjoying it so far. Every one should read my friend SaranVD's story "5678" and leave a review telling her to UPDATE! I hope she'll take the hint. I'M STILL ACCEPTING IDEAS!

**Line**

Latasha walked home with Ally from school as they did every Friday.

"Hey Latasha! Latasha wait up!" Latasha turned to see who it was that called her name. William was jogging towards them, his backpack bouncing as his feet hit the pavement. "Hey Latasha, so are you auditioning for the fall play?"

"Nah, I'm Clara in the Nutcracker, and I also have a couple roles in a charity production of "Joseph". Ally is though."

"Yeah, what are we doing this year?" Ally asked, facing Will.

"Supposedly "Much Ado" or "Twelfth Night". Mr. Jacobs is intent on doing something Shakespearean."

"O, vile day! How I wish I couldst turn back the clock of time and make it so I could partake in the festivities of such a production," Latasha said.

"You get a little _too_ into the Shakespeare scene, you know that right?" Ally asked.

"And your point would be?" Will said jumping at the chance to defend Latasha.

"Well, Shakespeare is great and all, but he's not the only brilliant playwright out there. Besides, for someone who hasn't spent the last five years reading his plays, the language is really confusing."

"You know I can help you with that. Look Will, we'll see you later, my mom is expecting me to be home right away."

"Oh, alright." Will left and headed back towards the school where he would undoubtedly head to the auditorium to work in the light and sound booth.

"That boy is so crushing on you Latasha."

"You don't think I know this? Good-grief, he's even followed me home before."

"Wow, that boy is, different."

"No more different than you or I." Ally rolled her eyes.

"Well then, if that's the case, we're doomed."

**Line**

Latasha and Ally entered the apartment and set their backpacks on the table in the kitchen. "Mom? Momma?" Latasha called.

"Hey there kiddo," Roger answered.

"So, no offense, but I thought that Mommy and Momma were going to be home?"

Roger sighed, "They're at the doctor's office."

"Again?"

"Yeah, again. Ally, why don't we take you home?"

"Ah, no can do, no one's home at my place and my mom is more anal than Joanne about having someone with me at all times."

"Shit," Roger muttered. "Well, I need to tell Latasha something, so would you mind if we went into the other room alone?"

"Not at all Mr. Davis."

"Roger, Mr. Davis is my father." Roger led Latasha into the living area.

"It's back again isn't it, Mommy's cancer."

"Yes. Unfortunatly it has returned, and with a vengeance."

"What happened?"

"Maureen's been admitted into the hospital. When I left earlier this afternoon, she was in pretty bad shape. Since this was her third round, they're not sure if chemo will continue to do it's job."

**Line**

So there you have it, another short chapter...like I said, I'm low on ideas. Not to mention next week is Tech week for "Makin' It" so I've been attempting to memorize lines...


	6. Chapter 6

I apologize for taking so long to update, but, I've been fairly busy with performances and dance recitals. So, to recap what happened in chapter five...

_Previously..._

Latasha and Ally entered the apartment and set their backpacks on the table in the kitchen. "Mom? Momma?" Latasha called.

"Hey there kiddo," Roger answered.

"So, no offense, but I thought that Mommy and Momma were going to be home?"

Roger sighed, "They're at the doctor's office."

"Again?"

"Yeah, again. Ally, why don't we take you home?"

"Ah, no can do, no one's home at my place and my mom is more anal than Joanne about having someone with me at all times."

"Shit," Roger muttered. "Well, I need to tell Latasha something, so would you mind if we went into the other room alone?"

"Not at all Mr. Davis."

"Roger, Mr. Davis is my father." Roger led Latasha into the living area.

"It's back again isn't it, Mommy's cancer."

"Yes. Unfortunately it has returned, and with a vengeance."

"What happened?"

"Maureen's been admitted into the hospital. When I left earlier this afternoon, she was in pretty bad shape. Since this was her third round, they're not sure if chemo will continue to do its job."

_And now...Chapter Six._

Latasha sat on the couch with Roger. She shook her head. "I thought the doctors had taken care of it. For good."

"So did everyone else." Roger sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"What about Ally? She should be informed. I'm going to go talk to her." Once more Roger sighed. Latasha had always had that type of personality that she always put others' feeling before her own. How had such a great kid come to join the bohemians?

**Line** at the Hospital, a day later

"Momma? Mommy?" Latasha entered room 502.

"Hi baby girl," Maureen said with a small smile. She loved her daughter dearly, but hated having her see her hooked up to any IVs or even in the hospital. Latasha came and sat with Maureen on the bed. For awhile they just sat there, clasping the other's hand, as if it was the lifeline between them. "How are rehearsals going for "Joseph?" Good?" Maureen asked.

"Yeah, pretty much just everyone getting the songs down at the moment, but we're starting to do some dancing."

"And dance? How's that going?"

"Great, Ms. Monique is back from England now so we're really having fun." Maureen nodded wearily. She wanted so much to not feel so tired, so wiped out, so, nothing.

**Line** at school

"How's you're mom?" Ally asked as the pair walked to choir.

"I'm not so sure. She was really tired and wiped out when I went to visit her. Mark or Collins have been staying with me most nights, but I still get lonely there. Hey, do you think I could spend tonight at your place?"

"If my parents agree and whoever is looking over you tonight say its okay."

"Great, that way I get to see how practices are going for _Twelfth Night_."

At lunch both girls called to make sure the sleepover would work.

"Collins agreed. You?"

"My parents say you can stay as long as you feel necessary, as long as we get to sleep and get to school on time."

"Awesome, so after play practice, we'll swing by my place and I'll pick up my stuff and then we'll go to your place.

**Line**

Sorry it's so short, but I'm having trouble writing because later today my mom is having surgery herself to have something removed from her lung...I'm not sure what, but at least the doctors don't think it's cancerous. One can only hope.


	7. Chapter 7

My mom is doing pretty well, she's still sore, but when you have part of your lung removed, it's allowed. I just got done with a dance class, and my grandpa showed me an ad in the paper asking for a director's position at a new studio coming to town, hopefully they are willing to hire a 16 year old...wish me luck please!

**Line**

"Practice seems to be going well," Latasha said as she and Ally walked to her apartment to pick up a pair of pajamas and clothes for the next day.

"I guess. I don't know, maybe I just don't understand my character...I mean I'm playing Ariel, which is a guy, and I'm always invisible."

"Well, you're upset because you were promised that you'd be let free, and he keeps asking you to do more and more for your freedom. But you're also having fun tormenting the "stranded" shipwreck members."

"Really?"

"You didn't get that?!"

"I'm not a Shakespeare buff like you, ya know."

"That's true...you know, we're reading Romeo and Juliet later on this year for English. I hope we read it aloud...I would love to read for Juliet."

"What if Will is reading for Romeo?" Ally asked.

"Hey! Latasha! Ally! Wait up!"

"Speak of the devil..."Ally commented.

"Hey, Latasha, I hear that your doing Clara in the Nutcracker this year, congrats!"

"Thank you, Will."

"When are your performances?"

"Um, I'm not sure; we haven't really started rehearsing for it yet."

"Oh, well let me know, I want to see it." Ally nudged Latasha in the side with her elbow.

"Okay Will, um, but don't you need to hang lights or whatever for the choir concert next Monday?"

"Oh, yeah, thanks for reminding me!" Will dashed off back to the school. Ally let out a tiny snicker.

"Girl, he is _so_ crushing on you!" Ally laughed.

"I know, but how do I tell him that I'm just not interested in dating right now?"

"Um, you say "I'm sorry, but I'm not interested in dating anyone right now," duh!"

"Whatever you say." The girls descended into the subway station, and waited for the correct route.

**Line**

"So how's your Mom doing?" Ally's mom Rachel asked.

"She's really tired and wiped out. She hates being in the hospital..."

"It's understandable why she would hate it; losing two friends there slowly to AIDS..." Rachel said.

"Mom, we have homework to work on, so we'll be in my room," Ally said.

"Alright, I don't want to hear too much laughter coming from there though," Rachel teased. "I want to hear pages turning and pencils writing on paper."

"Yes Mom," Ally said, pulling Latasha into her room with her.

**Line**

"So what do you want to do with the rest of the time until ten o'clock?" Ally asked when they had finished their homework.

"Well, I did grab a movie from my place that we could watch, might help you out."

"I'm not watching the Tempest, I'm just not. Oh, we could watch Jawbreaker though!"

"Again?"

"Hey, you have Shakespeare, I have Jawbreaker, it all works out."

"If you insist."

"I do." They spent the rest of their night eating pizza, watching movies, and talking about various things.

**Line**

So, that's my next chapter. I hope to update again soon, but my writers block isn't wanting to budge. Ideas and suggestions are more than welcome; let me know where you want this story to go.


	8. Chapter 8

Can't say I didn't warn you...my writers block still doesn't want to budge. Don't know what'll happen with this chapter, or with this story for that matter, if you all want me to continue it, PLEASE send me ideas.

**Line** next day at school

"Hey, hey Latasha, wait up!" Will cried.

"Oh, hi Will," Latasha said not amused.

"So what did you think of Foresters assignment yesterday, huh?"

"I'm in Advanced English Will, I don't have Mr. Forester, I have Mrs. Neilson."

"Oh, sorry, should have known," Will said with a frown.

"Look Will, I'm sorry, but we really got to run." She pulled Ally's sleeve and Ally along with her down the hall and into a girls' bathroom.

"Girl, I hate to say it to ya, but you've got to do something other than run away from him. Tell him that you aren't ready for a boyfriend or something already."

"Alright miss wise one, I'll tell him that I don't want to go out with him because you want to go out with him!"

"That is not what I said. I don't particularly like him either, but he isn't getting the hints."

"Hey! This is Senior Girls' bathroom, what are you two underclassmen doing in here?" demanded Lucy Logget, the senior dream girl for all the guys.

"Well, we had a sort of emergency, and this was the closest bathroom. I think you'll live Lucy," Latasha said with sass like none other.

For a moment Lucy looked astonished that an underclassman would address her in such a manner. "What was the emergency?" Lucy asked throwing sass right back at Latasha.

Latasha grinned. "We would rather not inform someone so, easy, it's personal."

"Why you little,"

"Finish the sentence, and I'll make sure that the entire school knows you add extra, padding, to your chest."

Lucy looked rabid. "Fine, finish your business, and get the fuck out!" Latasha smiled at Ally. She turned to Lucy, and flashed her stage smile.

As they were walking out the door, Latasha turned around to face Lucy who was still glaring after her, and offered Lucy the bird.

"What the hell was that!?" Ally demanded once they were out of the bathroom and walking down the hall once again. "Lucy could have ripped you apart!"

"Ah, but I am very clever at guessing a persons weak points and knowing exactly how to use it against them."

"And my weak point? You wouldn't use it against me, would you?"

"No I wouldn't, and you are obsessed beyond reason with your butt."

**Line** later that day, after school

"So are you coming over to my place again tonight?" Ally asked as they waited for the subway.

"Yeah, I figured I would," came Latasha's reply. "Hey, can we maybe stop by and see my mom? I'll understand if you don't want to."

"No, it's not a problem. Your mom could probably use a little company to cheer her up. But don't you have practice today though?"

"Not until 5:30, so that gives us plenty of time."

The duo made their way to the hospital, found their way to Maureen's room, knocked and entered.

"Mom? Momma?" Latasha called.

"Hi Baby Girl," Joanne said with a hug for Latasha. "And hello Miss Alyssa."

"Ally, please," Ally said with a tiny smile.

"Alright, Ally it is then," Joanne replied.

"How's Mommy?" Latasha inquired.

"She's asleep at the moment; she's on such high doses of chemo and radiation that it's a wonder she's able to do much else."

"What are the Doctors saying?" Latasha asked, almost afraid to find out.

"They aren't saying much. I think they are just as unknowing of what to do as you or I am."

"Any idea how much longer Mommy is going to be here?"

"No, but I'll be coming home for the weekend."

"Alright," Latasha said, "at least I'll have one of my moms."

**Line** that weekend

"Okay Latasha, I'm entirely yours for the weekend, what do you want to do?" Joanne asked closing the door to their apartment. "Have ice cream for dinner and watch movies all night?"

"You know, Mommy is starting to rub off on you," Latasha commented.

"You wanted me to ask if you wanted to study all weekend and do homework and checkbook balancing?"

"NO!" Latasha giggled. "I like your fun side." Joanne kissed the top of her daughters head. "What movies are we going to watch?"

**Line**

_HELP WITH IDEAS AND I'LL UPDATE SOONER!!!!_


	9. Chapter 9

Still, no ideas.

**Line**

Latasha and Joanne spent their weekend together doing very little work, and a lot of fun activities. Maureen still lingered in the back of their minds, but for a couple of short days, the skimmed the surface of happiness. It was close to nine-thirty when Latasha remembered she had an assignment for her drama class.

"Momma, can you possibly help me with a monologue that I have for drama class? It's technically due tomorrow, and well, I want something that most kids in my school won't ever have heard of before."

"I can try, although, if we had thought ahead about this, we could have asked your mommy to borrow her Over the Moon monologue that she used back when Benny was still married to Allison."

"Could I still use it?"

"Baby, visiting hours at the hospital are over," Joanne stated. Latasha gave a pout that looked like she had been taking Maureen lessons. "I'm sure your mommy wouldn't mind. I'll go find it for you, shall I?"

"Thanks Momma," Latasha said, a wide smile covering her face. Joanne went off in search of Maureen's old protests. Just as she had found the folder, the phone rang. "Hello?" Joanne answered.

"Is Joanne Jefferson available?"

"This is she."

"Joanne, this is Dr. Cartel, could you come down here please?"

"I'm on my way." Joanne hung up the phone. "Latasha, grab your coat, we're going down to the hospital." A look of fear and surprise washed over Latasha's face as she took her coat off the hook by the door.

**Line**

When the duo got to the hospital, they were greeted by a nurse in lavender scrubs with moons on them. "Are you Joanne Jefferson?" the nurse asked. All Joanne could manage was a nod of her head in the affirmative. "I'm Maureen's night nurse, Chloe. If you would please come with me."

Joanne and Latasha followed Chloe down a hallway, into an elevator, and up to floor three where she gestured for them to go into an office. Mere moments later, Dr. Cartel entered. She motioned for them to sit down in the squishy chairs facing the desk.

"I can either make this incredibly sugar-coated to the point where you might get cavities, or I can tell it to you plain and simple. I would prefer the latter, but it's up to you to decide."

"Plain and simple," Joanne replied. "What is wrong?"

"Maureen is rejecting to the blood transfusions we had to give her. She is also building a resistance to the radiation treatments. We can't expect her to live for more than three months at this point in time. Now, she listed you as her second in command, should she be rendered incapable of making a medical decision. We can continue her on the treatments, or we can see how she does on her own for a couple of weeks. She has about as much chance of living either way."

"She would want to live without the treatments," Joanne replied with hot tears stinging her eyes.

"We will release her to you tomorrow afternoon then, and we'll do weekly check-ups."

**Line**

That's it for now. I know you all are probably hating me right now, but I still would love reviews, go ahead, tell me how much you hate me, I welcome flames. Also if you could do me a great favor, go read and review SaranVD's story "5678" and tell her to update it!


	10. Chapter 10

So after spending a couple months away from the story, I'm still low on ideas, but it's probably winding down. For any who wish to know, I myself made it into the Nutcracker Ballet this year, and though it isn't the roll I really wanted to get, it's only my first year.

**Line**

Maureen got back home, and after some coaxing from Joanne took a nap. Latasha had stayed home from school. This was a special occasion.

Joanne returned from her bedroom after making sure Maureen was resting. She found Latasha sitting on the couch, clutching the copy of _Over the Moon_ to her chest.

"Oh, baby," Joanne cooed, coming over and enveloping Latasha in a hug.

"Is it wrong for me not to want Mommy to die?"

"No, baby, not at all. I don't want her to die either. You know what we have to do though, don't you?" Latasha shook her head 'no'. "We have to give your mommy the best time she's ever had for as long as we can."

Latasha nodded her agreement.

**Line**

Maureen was gaining a little bit of life back; she and Joanne were on their way to watch Latasha perform in _Joseph_ for the children's hospital.

"I'm glad that I'll get to see my baby perform at least one more time," Maureen commented as the entered the building.

"Me too, Honeybear, me too."

**Line**

After the show the trio met up with Roger, Collins, and Mark to celebrate. The children at the hospital had been overjoyed to have the performance, and Maureen and Joanne couldn't have been prouder that they were of their little girl.

**Line- **Epilogue

Maureen lived for another six months and in that time held two cancer awareness rallies to gain money to find a cure. Joanne continued to help raise money for a cure for cancer after Maureen's death. Latasha grew up, and eventually became a "hit" on Broadway, but when ever a charity show came up, she made sure to audition. Latasha fell in love with a man that was in a charity performance of _Much Ado About Nothing_ and they eventually got married and had two daughters and a son of their own. Collins lived for five years before he died of a combination of AIDs and intestinal flu. Roger lived for another seventeen years after Maureen had passed away; he finally got his one song of glory two years before his death. Mark became an independent film director and after losing Roger, moved to California where he met the love of his life and became a director, husband and father. As for the author, she is happy that her mom hasn't been in the hospital since early June, and is very much looking forward to her mom's last chemo treatment sometime in December. She would like to thank everyone who reviewed the story, prayed for her mom, and submitted ideas. She would also like to thank her friends that stuck by her while her mom was undergoing all of this. She believes that the world is full of both beautiful people and very few ugly. You all are all beautiful, kind, and should not allow anyone to say differently.


End file.
